


FN-2187's Bad Day

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 is on the receiving end of unexpected kindness from Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FN-2187's Bad Day

Life was hard for FN-2187. No, hard was too kind. It was a mind-numbing, soul-crushing, grueling existence that left him broken down. He barely had enough energy to crawl into his bunk at the end of the day. But, he had to press on…day after day, week after week, year after year. There was no life for FN-2187 outside of the First Order. 

He felt a sharp pain in the side of his head and staggered backwards before falling to the floor. Captain Phasma towered above him, holding her gun. FN-2187 was in the middle of an intense training session with his fellow Stormtroopers. He’d been overcome with nausea halfway through, removed his helmet and moved over to the wall, much to Phasma’s annoyance. 

“What are you doing, FN-2187?” 

He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t feel well.”

“We have an hour of training left and you haven’t passed your tests. Put your helmet on and get back to work.”

A few Stormtroopers turned in his direction, curious about the incident. FN-2187’s head spun and he had to put a hand against the wall for support. He didn’t know what came over him next, but before he could think things through, he bolted across the room and out the door, ignoring Phasma’s angry shouts. 

He kept walking, overcome by a sense of calmness out in the cool, quiet hallways of the Finalizer. He just needed to take a break….just needed to get away for a minute and---

He rounded a corner and collided with someone, losing his balance and falling down again. This time, when he looked up, he felt a chill run down his spine. He scrambled to his feet and straightened his back, staring up into the masked face of Kylo Ren. 

“Sir, my sincere apologies,” FN-2187 said, sweat pouring down his face. 

Kylo studied him for a moment. “You don’t look well.” 

FN-2187 felt his heart pound wildly. “I think I’m dehydrated or---I just haven’t been—I’m---,“ He stuttered. He wished he were back in the training room with Phasma. He could endure her punishments. Kylo Ren was a different story. The pure terror he inspired was palpable. His deep voice and raw, unstable power filled FN-2187 with dread.

“You ran away from Phasma,” Kylo said. 

“Sir, I won’t do it again. Please—“

Kylo reached out and laid a hand on FN-2187’s shoulder. “You need to visit the medical station. I’ll let Phasma know what happened so you can get a proper excusal.” 

As Kylo gently lead him through the Finalizer, FN-2187 wondered if he was dreaming. He should’ve been punished immediately for deserting his station. Why was Kylo being generous? He stole a sideways glance at the Knight, who was walking with a limp. 

“It’s nothing,” Kylo said as if he could read FN-2187’s mind. “My own training is demanding. I know how you feel on days like this.” 

“Thank you, sir. I promise I’m not usually this incompetent…. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You need to regain your strength. Without a strong army, we are nothing.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
